The return of a legend
by Discorded-doctor
Summary: Only read if you have read the blood of Olympus. Greek and Romans gather together at camp half blood for the anniversary of the defeat of Gaea. Thanks for the reviews
1. All da ladies lov leo

Jason and piper were currently helping set up the party for the anniversary of the defeat of Gaea. The party was supposed to go like this: first, the Romans would arrive at camp half blood, then there would be a feast of celebration, then there would be a war game, then they would roast s'mores by the fire, and finally, they would pay tribute to all those that had died in the war. They had about an hour before the Romans started to show.

"Piper. Could you please wipe that frown off your face? If I knew leo, he would never want any of us to grieve over his death." Jason said. "I know, but I really miss him. His corny jokes were the only reason we all still had our sanity on that ship. He was part of our family, no matter what nemesis thinks." Piper looked at her shoes, regret filling her eyes. She still had that blue feather in her hair that she had obtained on the quest. She had one braid today instead of two small ones. It kinda looked like reyna's hair, if you took a hacksaw to it. she had on a long blue dress that swayed elegantly around her ankles. It was soft to the touch, like the fabric itself had been made out of fur. On her feet she wore tennis shoes.

'Gods, I love this girl' he thought with a smile. They finished putting up the streamers at the big house and the black SUVs arrived and the Romans started gathering around the center of camp. It was a little weird though. They couldn't stand in a straight line with all the statues of the (extremely) minor gods that Jason had erected. Chiron stood in front of everyone with Reyna, frank, and Percy by his side. He spread his arms out wide. "Welcome, Romans, back to camp half blood! Today we will celebrate the defeat of Gaea, and the death of a legend! Be sure to thank Reyna and Nico as well for bringing back to us, the Athena parthenos!" The crowed roared with appreciation. Honestly, it was kind of hard to tell who was who in the crowed. It all was blurred in. Sure, the Greeks and Romans looked very different, but they were all dressed for the occasion. Even Jason today was dressed in a tux. With a purple bow tie. Leo had once told him, out of the blue, that bow ties are cool. So this was him now. This was his tribute to leo.

The night went fantastically. He and the other five sat down and talked while they ate at the feast. Ironically enough, there were a lot of tofu tacos and hamburgers. Piper had quite a few of those. Frank and hazel sat across from him and piper with anabeth and Percy next to them. They all laughed and told stories about there adventures on the ship to Reyna and nico. Eventually, it just turned into stories about Leo. "I'm telling you guys, he's still probably out there." Jason said to them. The thought brought small smiles to there faces. "Yeah, probably flirting with someone out of his league." Offered frank. "He did always say that calypso was out of his league, she just had an unfortunate streak at base ball." Piper recalled. This brought a few giggles forth.

After the feast, there was the war games. It wasn't Greek vs. Romans, it was basically sons and daughter of whom, against sons and daughters of what. That part ended rather humorously, and you could see the bonding happening between the two camps. It was prominent in the way they played. They all acted like brothers and sisters. Greeks and Romans went back to back against each other. Everyone laughed and poked fun at others. By the end of it, you could tell that Greek and roman was the best possible tag team ever. In fact, the only thing that could beat a Greek and roman combo was a Greek and roman combo of gods.

Then it was time for the dance portion. Jason was very content, holding piper close to him. They danced slowly under the disco ball's light. It was dark out now, and there was just the perfect temperature. August 1st. The day they had defeated Gaea. It seemed like a distant memory now. It felt as if Leo should still be alive, building in bunker nine for a few days straight and settling pipers worries with a joke to assure them he was ok. It ended so suddenly, The explosion it just wasn't fair. There wasn't an option. There wasn't three different ways like his dad had told him. There was just fire. Fire and death. The song ended and Chiron stepped on stage. "Alright everybody, the night is almost over." He said. There was a soft groan from the crowd. "I know, I know. It's that time though. Please bow your heads and share a moment of silence. Remember all that have died in this war, and hold them in your heart." Everyone bowed there head. Five seconds past with no sound. Then seven. Then there was an explosion over half blood hill.

All heads looked up and turned. Fire broiled in the sky. No one knew what to do, they were all stunned. But all those who knew leo ran. All the Hephaestus campers and the six of prophecy, Reyna, and nico ran. Upon reaching the top of the hill, the fire stopped. Everyone stopped running. Over in the distance was a giant bronze flying dragon that was doing a lot of cool tricks. It leveled off, and all around, a heart filled laugh filled the air. Jason was the first to notice. Someone had spray panted on the base of Thalia's tree. All da ladies lov leo.


	2. The dreams of the future

Piper woke up startled and drenched in sweat. Leo was appearing in her dreams more frequently. She didn't know why either. It had been about a year since that fateful explosion. She could still see how Octavian flew through the air, slamming into the side of leo. The explosion took out a Greek, a roman, and an immortal. That should be, like, explosion lottery win. Tap tap tap. She swiveled her head to look out the window. Jason. He'd shown up nightly to go and look at the stars with her.

Together, they sneaked between the cabins until they got to the top of cabin one."Dream of him again?" Jason asked. "Yeah. This time he came back. And everyone was there." She said. He simply nodded. "Yeah, I get em to, dreams of leo." Jason admitted. He leaned up against the chimney and curled into a more comfortable position. Piper, however, sat with her legs crossed, back straight, and head pointed to the sky. For a moment, Jason had thought that she was a fantastic dream. In witch case, he should probably wake up from his comma. All the stars reflected off her eyes, hair falling around her perfectly. "I'm gonna see annabeth tomarow. She might know how to stop thinking about him." Jason just laughed. "Man, you would think that you dated him before he died." He joked. Piper giggled at his antics. Leo? Her 'little brother'? No. "Cmon, sparky, time for bed." Jason lost his smile. "Why? It's still early." Jason whined. "Im still tired. It's, like, 12. It's time for bed." Piper said. "Fine" he huffed.

In the morning, piper sat next to annabeth in the mess hall. She looked at piper and smiled as Percy sat down next to her. "Good morning, piper." Annabeth greeted. "Not really. Hey, is there a way to forget about people you knew?" Piper questioned. Annabeth gave a quizzical look. " not really, no. Why?" Piper let out a long sigh. "I can't get leo off my mind. He's been gone for almost a year and I still haven't moved on. I'm pretty sure this isn't healthy." Piper explained. Annabeth gave her a sympathetic look. " I have that too." Annabeth said. "What, problems with accepting Leo's death?" Piper asked, confused. " no, Percy hasn't come back from getting our donuts yet." She replied looking worried. "What if he was attacked by monsters? What if he forget riptide? Again..." Piper shook her head, giggling lightly. " yeah, that's not exactly the same." Piper said. Annabeth simply shrugged, and apologized. Piper sighed and went to go find Chiron to seek advice.

Upon arriving in the front of the big house, she explained her dilemma to Chiron, who simply nodded sagely. "I see. Well, it's not the first time I've herd of a demigod holding on so long. But, it seems I can only offer my condolences. I'm truly sorry this happened." He said. She nodded. " it just doesn't feel right. I mean, he had so much to live for. He had told us all about this ridiculous auto repair shop he was going to make with calypso, and how he planed on taking her to see how the world changed, and... Sir?" Chiron had his gazed fixed upon the horizon, looking vexed. " did you, maybe, dream about leo returning?" He asked, still not looking away from the horizon. " well, yeah, how did you know?" "Dreams are messages from the gods. They Sometimes portray the future instead of just what's happening currently." He said, still holding his gaze. "Okay, why do you bring that up?" Not a word did he say, he only pointed with his long walking stick to where he was standing. She had to squint to see what he was pointing at, but it was clear as day. On the very tip of the tallest hill, stood two figures and a bronze dragon.


End file.
